


He's Alive!

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant/Doctor au, F/M, its..... been brewing in my head lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: An AU where Mei-Ling is the crazed Dr. Junkenstein's ever-loyal assistant.





	He's Alive!

    "Hand me the stitches, would you darling?"

    "Yes sir."

    "And the oil?"

    "Yes sir."

    This was the repetitive life of Mei-Ling Zhou, the assistant of Dr. Junkenstein. While he was madly crazy, she needed a job. And well, this was right up her alley. However... after all of these years, she never thought he would ever attempt anything like this. Create life? Was he mad? Well, nevermind. That question was already answered.

     "Well, I think that is good for today. Tomorrow we'll light 'em up, and then the king will regret the day he was born!" Jamison cackled, grabbing his head as he almost toppled over.

     "There, there, Doctor. Perhaps you should rest," Mei suggests. Jamie nods and pats her head, standing up straight. 

     "You are right!" He says, "But, do you mind fetching me a cup of tea?" Jamie asks, and Mei nods before heading off to brew some green tea. Out of all of the crazy events that went on in her life as Dr. Junkenstein's assistant, she never expected him to be the flirtatious type. But he was. He often complemented her, would kiss the back of her hands, and some other forms of flustering her. It was strange- but endearing. Strange especially for his age. Jamison's greying hair could not conceal his true age- 47, and Mei was around the same age, give or take a few months. As Mei finds herself lost in thought, the kettle screams, and she jumps back into reality.

     Mei patters down the halls, letting the tea cool slightly as she had changed into her nightgown. The teacup rattles as she carries it, pushing open Jamison's wooden door with a creak.

     "Dr. Junkenstein?" Mei asks quietly, checking if he is awake.

     "Ms. Zhou! Ah, I have another request for you. And it is strictly business," Jamie says as he sits up, taking the cup and sipping from it.

     "My nightmares have been awful lately. And normally I would just deal with them, but I haven't slept in two days. Would you..." He continues, eyeing the other side of his stiff and lumpy bed. Now this was insane. He wanted her to sleep in the same bed as him? He must really be screw-loose now. However, if she declines, she may be the next part of that monster... Drat. Mei nods silently and shuffles to the other side of the bed. This was ridiculous. What a stupid request. However, where else would she find a job? There were plenty of doctors in the village. She wouldn't get any business. Argh!

     As Mei grumpily fell next to the doctor, she crossed her arms, laying on her back. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her side. Oh no. She was not cuddling with him. She wasn't going to be so close their noses were touching, and she wasn't going to link her arms around his back. Like she was right now.

     Wait.

     "This is wrong," She whispers.

     "You're right, but if the plan goes wrong, our heads are off. Why not risk just a little?" Jamison replies. And at that point, Mei just throws all logic out of the window. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Her head will be stuffed on the wall next to his in the next day, so... what does it matter? Mei nuzzles into his chest, and can feel his stupid grin as he rubs her back.

     "Yknow, you really are helping me with my nightmares."

     "Shut it."

                     ✄✄✄

     The next morning is awkward. Mei is up before the doctor, so she's off to go get dressed into her normal uniform. By the time she returns, Dr. Junkenstein is already up. 

     "Good morning, Ms. Zhou," he speaks casually, as if nothing occurred last night, "Would you set up the monster so he'll be ready to go when I come down?" He requests.

     "Yes, sir," Mei says, and then heads down to the lair, if you must. Mei removes the sheet, and attaches the chains to the table the monster lays on. She studies his face for a moment- puffy, decaying lips and dark beady eyes are his most prominent features. He's a disgusting creature. However, the monster is here for a reason. To get rid of the king who appreciates none of Dr. Junkenstein's crafts.

     "Ah! Excellent. Now all we have to do is flip the switch, and raise him up!" Jamison exclaims with pure joy in his voice. Jamie flips the electrical switch, and with the help of Mei, the monster is raised, and then a crack of thunder is heard.

     Nothing.

     The two lower the monster, and he isn't moving. Jamison's grin fades, and he slumps onto the ground, sobbing. Mei falls beside him, holding his shoulders. 

      Then there is a thud. A loud thud, a thud to shake the castle.

      "I'm alive!"

      "Holy-" Mei stammers, and looks over to Jamison, who has the most crazed look on his face. He turns to look at Mei, and suddenly, grabs her cheeks and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

     The king was going down.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah!!! i wanted to do something for Halloween and i hope this is sufficient! also the witch isn't present bc with the help of mei, jamison's technology is perfected to where he can actually create life.


End file.
